my Geisha is my Love
by uchiha lizzy
Summary: bagaimana kah kehidupan Sakura seorang geisha yang di beli oleh Uchiha Sasuke seorang CEO muda kaya raya yang kesepian
1. Chapter 1

chapter:1#

.

malam ini, adalah malam yang begitu sibuk bagi seluruh penduduk kota konoha.

termasuk bagi tokoh utama kita uchiha sasuke.

ya, ceo muda pemilik uchiha group ini memang gila yang dia lakukan semata-mata hanya demi perusahaan nya, demi mempertahan kan kejayaan perusahaan peninggalan orang tua nya.

benar sekali orang tua sasuke sudah meninggal sejak dia berumur 10 tahun.

kedua orang tua nya meniggalkarna pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh kakak nya sendiri.

uchiha itachi dan sampai sekarang, dia tidak mengetahui atau mau tau keberadaan kakak yang palinag dia benci itu.

"hei teme! ayo kita bersenang-senag sebetar teme!"teriak seorang pria berambut pirang.

dia adalah uzumaki naruto pemilik uzumaki group. dia juga seorang ceo muda sama seperti sasuke.

"berisik baka dobe! aku sedang sibuk" balas sasuke dengan nada dingin nya.

"ayo lah teme~ kita pergi sebentar saja~ untuk menenangkan pikiran~ ku mohan teme~" mohon naruto, dengan suara dan tatapan nya yg di buat semanja dan semanis mungkin.

"cih kau menjijik kan dobe!" maki sasuke pada naruto.

"ku~ mohon~ teme~"balas naruto dengan tatapan memelas nya, yang hampir membuatsasuke muntah.

karena jerah melihat naruto yang menganggu nya, sasuke pun meng iya kan ajakan naruto.

"hah... baiklah dobe aku ikut"jawab sasuke dengan nada yang terpaksa.

"yeyy.. akhir nya kau mau juga pergi dengan ku teme" teriak naruto dengan girang.

dia pun menyeret sasuke keluar dari kantor nya, menuju ke parkiran."sebenar nya kita mau pergi kemana dobe?" tanya sasuke pada naruto, yang sedari tadi cengar-cengir seperti orang gila.

"sudah lah teme, kau tenag saja, aku akan membawa mu ke tempat yang menyenang kan" jawab naruto, sambil memandang penuh arti pada sasuke.

"hn.."

SKIP TIME

sekarang disini lah mereka, di tempatyang bernuansa tradisional jepang yang krntal.

dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang memakai kimono yang indah. yang sedari tadi, memberi tatapan nakal pada mereka berdua.

"jadi, kau membawa ku ke tempat prostitusi ya dobe" tanya sasuke pada naruto. yang sedari tadi asik memandangi wanita-wanita cantik yang ada di tempat ini.

"kau tenang saja teme. nanti akan ada sesuatu uang menarik di sini, ku jamin kau tidak akan kecewa teme"

jawab naruto dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"hn.." balas sasuke dengan "hn andalan nya.

dari atas panggung yang ada di ruangan itu, mencullah seorang wanita berambut ungu dan bertubuh seksi yang bernama anko, pemilik podok ini.

"baik lah para hadirin sekalian, pada malam ini kami akan melaku kan pelelangan gadis-gadis perawan yang ada di pondok ini"

dan perkataan anko tadi, disambut ruih sorak sorai pelanggan nya yang ada di sana.

dia pun mulai memperkenalkan gadis-gadis yang akan dia jual malam ini.

"dan yang terakhir adalah, gadis berrambut pink ini. dia adalah gadis paling cantik yang saya jual malam ini jadi, harga nya pun akan lebih mahal dari gadis-gadis yang saya perkenal kan tadi"jawab anko dengan seringai seksi nya pada para pelanggan nya.

sasuke pun terpana melihat kecantikan gadis pink yang ada di atas panggung itu. gadis itu begitu cantik, mata nya yang indah, bulu mata nya yang panjang dan lentik, bibir tipis nya yang merah merona, kulit nya yang seputih porselin, dan tubuh indah nya yang di balut kimono indah berwarna pink itu.

'cantik sekali dia' batin sasuke.

"baik lah, penawaran pertama untuk gadis pink ini adalah, 100 juta yen" teriak anko lantang

"200 juta yen" teriak pria tua yang menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan mesum.

"300 juta yen!"

"500 juta yen!"

"700 juta yen!" teriak seorang laki-lakibertampang mesum yang menatap gadis itu penuh nafsu.

tidak ada lagi yang mau menawar gadis itu lebih tinggi dari harga yang di patok pria tadi.

"baik lah kalau begitu pemenag lelang-"

"2 miliyar yen!" teriak sasuke lantang

"hoi teme apa yang kau lakukan!?" bisik naruto pada sasuke

"aku akan membeli nya dengan harga 2 miliyar yen. dan dia akan menjadi milik ku selama nya bagai mana?" tanya sasuke dengan seringai licik nya pada anko

"tapi tuan kami hanya menjual nya utuk satu malam" kata anko pada sasuke

sasuke pun mengeluarkan cek nya, dia memberikan cek itu pada anko."tulis di sana jumlah uang yang kau ingin kan. dan gadis ini, akan menjadi milik ku"ucap sasuke dengan nada dingin nya pada anko

anko yang mata nya sudah hijau karna melihat cek sasuke pun meng iya kan keinginan sasuke

"baik lah tuan. mulai hari ini gadis ini menjadi milik mu"

setelah itu, sasuke pun menyeret sakura keluar dari pondok itu dan meninggal kan naruto yang berteriak memangil nama nya.

"HOI TEME! MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

triak naruto dengan lantang dan kesal karena ucapan nya tidak di hiraukan sasuke

setelah sampai di parkiran, sasuke pun menyuruh gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil nya.

"jadi siapa nama mu yang sebenar nya? dan berapa umur mu pink?"tanya sasuke pada gadis pink yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

"ano nama saya haruno sakura tuan dan umur saya 16 tahun" jawab sakura

"apa? kau masi belia sekali, tapi tak apalah. baik lah sakura mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi milik ku. dan kau harus menuruti semua perintah ku!"

"baik tuan"jawap sakura

"panggil aku sasuke-sama. dan mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi budak ku pink."

dan tampa sakura sadari sasuke dari taditerus memperhatikan tubuh nya dan menyeringai licik

"baik sasuke-sama"

dan setelah itu, perjalanan mereka di isi dengan kekosongan.

setelah beberapa menit. akhir nya mereka sampai dirumah sasuke. rumah yang besar, indah bak istana.

setelah itu sasuke menyuruh sakura mengikuti nya. dan sekarang, sampailah mereka di kamar si uchiha bungsu itu sasuke pun mencium bibir tipis sakura penuh nafsu

"ah~ sa~suke~sama berhenti" pinta sakura di iringi desahan karna ciuman maut sasuke.

PLAK

"berani sekali kau menolak ku pink!" sasuke menampar sakura dan meneriaki sakura karna telah berani menolak nya.

"ma-af maaf kan s-saya sa-sasuke-sama"balas sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

"cih DASAR PELACUR KURANG AJAR! KAU TIDAK TAU BERAPA UANG YANG KU KELUARKAN UNTUK MEMBELI MU HAH!" maki sasuke pada sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"seharus nya kau berterimakasi kepada ku pink! karna, aku yang telahmembeli mu. jadi, kau tidak perlu melayani laki-laki tua hidung belang yang ada di sana seumur hidup mu"

"maaf kan saya sasuke-sama. saya tidak akan menggulangi nya lagi" mohon sakura pda sasuke sambil menunduk.

"cih sudah lah aku mau tidur. dan kau, harus tidur seranjang dengan ku! dan besok kau harus menyiapkansegala yang aku butuh kan besok pagi! Kau mengerti?!"

"ha`ii sasuke sama"

dan malam itu pun di lewati oleh sakura dengan perasaan sedih dan gelisah.

'hiks.. maaf kan aku sasori-kun mungkin, aku tidak bisa membertahan kan kesucian ku untukmu' batin sakura sambil menghapus linangan air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya.

.

T*B*C.


	2. Chapter 2

pagi ini sama seperti pagi yang biasanya bagi Sasuke. beda nya, pagi ini dia tidak lagi sendiri. karna pagi ini ada gadis yang mebuka tirai jendela kamar nya dan, menyapa nya.

"selamat pagi Sasuke-sama" sapa Sakura ramah pada Sasuke.

"hn"

yah walaupun banyak pelayan di mansion ini selain Sakura tapi, pelayan-pelayan itu tidak tinggal disini,para pelayan itu tingal di rumah kusus yang disediakan untuk pelayan di samping mansion ini, mereka akan mulai bekerja di rumah ini pada jam 9 pagi sampai jam 8 malam.

"saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat utuk anda Sasuke-sama"

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi untuk berangkat ke kantor Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menata masakan nya di atas meja.

"apa yang kau masak?" tanya Sasukepada Sakura.

"saya memasak nasi goreng untuk anda Sasuke-sama" jawap Sakura

"hn"Sasuke mendudukan diri nya di kursiyang ada di ruangan itu dan mulai memakan nasi goreng buatan Sakura.

"kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri memperhatikan nya makan.

"tidak Sasuke-sama. saya akan makan di dapur nanti setelah anda selesai makan" jawap sakura sambil menundukkan kepala nya.

"duduk!"

"maaf Sasu-"

"kau duduk di sana dan makan bersama ku!" printah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"tapi Sa-"

"ku bilang DUDUK pink!" printah Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada sakura.

Sakura pun menurut, dia pun mulai mendudukkan diri nya di samping sasuke dan menyendok kan sesendok nasi goreng itu ke piring nya.

"mulai besok kalau kau mau memasak untuk ku, kau harus menabah kan banyak tomat di sana pink" kata Sasuke ambil mengunyah nasi goreng buatan sakura.

"baik Sasuke-sama" jawab sakura.

"oh iya ini untuk mu" kata Sasuke sambil menyerah kan kartu kredit emas nya pada Sakura.

" kau guanakan itu untuk membeli segala kebutuhan mu!" perintah Sasuke.

"dan aku tidak menerima penolakan pink!" sambung Sasuke.

"baik Sasuke-sama"

setelah selesai makan, Sasuke pun melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan nya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 9.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang. dan kau, apa pun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini tampa seijin ku!kau mengerti pink?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang hampir menylesaikan sarapan nya.

"Ha'i, hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-sama"jawab Sakura sambil menghantar Sasuke sampai di depan pintu.

"Hn"

setlah beberapa menit mengendarai mobil nya akhirnya Sasuke sampai dikantor nya, karna memang jarak antara rumah dan kantor nya tidak terlalau jauh.

"selamat pagi Sasuke-sama" sapa para staf yang berpapasan dengan nya sambil menunduk.

"Hn" balas sasuke.

sesampai nya di ruanggan nya, Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang sedang asik duduk di atas kursi milikSasuke dengan tampang tengil nya.

"Hn? apa yang kau lakukan di KURSI KU DOBE..!?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan pada Naruto yang sedari tadi malah asik memutar-mutar kursinya.

" berisik kau Teme! aku sedang kesal melihat wajah bokong ayam mu itu pagi ini!" kata Naruto sambil mempermain kan kursi Sasuke (dasar Naruto udik, kayak ngak pernah liat kursi bagus aja ho..ho..#di sharingan Naruto)

"Cih dasar baka Dobe! kalau kau muak melihat lalu kenapa kau ada di sini HAH!?" tanya Sasuke kesal pada Naruto yang sedari tadi mengabaikan nya.

"itu karna aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban mu Teeme!" teriak Naruto dengan ooc nya.

"Hn?"

"Cih jangan berlagak sok tidak tau kau Temee!"

"kau kenapa sih Dobe?" tanya sasukeyang mulai penasaran dengan kelakuan Naruto yang menda-dak lebih gila dari biasa nya.

"kau masih bertanya KENAPA Temee! kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di sana semalam Temee! SENDIRIAN!"

"dan gara-gara kau! aku harus haruspulang jalan kaki Temee JALAN KAKI!" teriak Naruto penuh penekanan dan amarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut atas perkataan Naruto yang meledak-ledak itu, lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

'Oh iya aku lupa si Dobe itu kan semalam tidak membawa mobil' batin Sasuke.

"dan KAU malah asik bermesraan dengan gadis itu! dan meninggal kanaku sendirian Temee SENDIRIAN! sunguh tega nya dirimu Temee" sambung Naruto yang mendadak jadi alay.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada cuek nya.

"DASAR TEME GILA JANGAN CUMA HAN HUN HIN TERUS BAKA!"

"pokok nya aku tidak mau tau kau harus mentraktir ku makan ramen selama 2 TAHUN Temee!" balas Naruto penuh penekanan.

mata Sasuke membulat mendegar permintaan ynag lebih tepat nya disebut perintah Naruto tadi.

"Kau gila Dobe! mana mungkin aku bisa mentraktir mu selama 2 TAHUN mengigat porsi makan mu yang setara dengan 10 orang itu! aku tidak mau! lagi pula kenapa kau tidak menyewa taksi utuk pulang?!" tanya Sasuke kaget dengan permintaan aneh sahabat nya itu.

"itu sebanding dengan pengorbanan ku jalan kaki sampai kerumah ku Temee! kau tidak ingat kita pergi jamberapa hah!? mana ada taksi jam 3 subuh Temee!"balas Naruto sengit.

"aku tetap tidak mau Dobe! lagi pula kau terlalu berlebihan baka Dobe!" jawab Sasuke.

"apa? berlebihan BERLEBIHAN! dasar kau Teme TAK BERPERASAAN! apa susah nya sih kau mentarktir ku selama 2 tahun! itu tidak akan menghabis kan uang mu!"

"lagi pula kau mau membuang uang mu demi gadis itu! dari pada AKU Temee! SAHABAT SEJATI MU!" teriak Naruto dengan geje nya.

setelah sekian jam berdebat dengan Naruto akhirnya, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto yang lebih tepat nya di sebut perintah itu.

"Hn baiklah terserah kau sajalah baka Dobe" jawab Sasuke.

setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun pergi dari ruangan itu untuk menenangkan pikiran nya. meninggal kan Naruto yang asik berteriak kegirangan karna merasa menang dari Sasuke.

sementara itu di mansion Uchiha, Sakura sibuk merenung memikir kan nasib nya yang sekarang harus menjadi budak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

'Hahh kenpa nasib ku begitu menyedihkan?' batin sakura bertanyapada diri nya sendiri.

tingal di mansion sebesar ini sugguhmembosankan, dan tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak berbicara atau pun berteman di sini karna, semua pelayan yang ada di mansion ini sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri.

'huh di sini sungguh membosankan' batin Sakura

karna tidak ingin mati bosan di mansion sebesar ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi keluar menjelajahi pekarangan mansion Uchiha yang begitu luas ini.

'kalau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat pekarangan di sekitar sini tidak apa-apa kan?' batin Sakura.

"Wah... tenyata rumah ini lebih besar dari yang aku lihat semalam!" triak Sakura penuh kagum.

setelah itu Sakura pun sibuk menjelajah dan melihat-lihat benga-bunga yang ada di halaman depan mansion itu.

karna sibuk melihat keindahan bunga-bunga yang ada disana, Sakura tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan nya.

menatap nya dengan penuh kerinduan di balik gerbang mansion itu.

"Sakura.."

T*B*C

Makasih ya... Semua nya buat keritik ama saran nya... Maklum lah autorr baru jadi banyak salah nya he..he...

REVIEW please?


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK ON.

.  
"Hei! Sakura-chan tungu!"  
teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil mengejar gadis yang dia panggil 'Sakura-chan' tadi.

"kau lambat Sasori-kun! dasar wajah bayi" balas gadis itu sambil sambil mengejek bocah itu.

"kau curang Sakura-chan! kau lari terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bersiap-siap ini tidak adil! dan siapa yang kau panggil wajah byi HAH?!"teriak bocah itu berang.

"nee itu karna kau yang terlalu lama Sasori-kun! jadi itu bukan salah ku! week" teriak gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

"lagi pula kalau kau itu benar-benar hebat, pasti kau bisa mengalahkan ku walau pun aku berlari terlebih dahulu!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"apa kau bilang?! baik lah aku akan membukti kan nya padamu kalau, aku itu hebat Sakura-chan!" teriak bocah itu sambil terus berlari.

"tapi inagat Sakura-chan kalau aku menag, kau harus menikah dengan ku!" teriak bocah itu lantang dan penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah! tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus menggendong ku keliling desa!" teriak gadis itu tak mau kalah.

"baiklah tapi, itu jika aku kalah!" teriak bocah itu lagi.

tak lama kemudian kedudukan mulai berubah, bocah itu sudah berlari jauh di depan gadis itu dan hanpir mencapai garis finis.

Dan...

"Yeeyy aku menag!" teriak bocah itu kegirangan.

"kau lihat kan Sakura-chan aku itu memang lebih hebat dari mu" ucap bocah itu menyombong kan diri nya.

"itu hanya kebetualan Sasori-kun!" ucap gadis itu tak terima atas kekalahan nya.

"aku tidak peduli mau itu kebetulan atau tidak yang penting aku menag dan kau, kalau kita sudah besar kau harus menikah dengan ku Sakura-chan" ucap bocah itu sambil memeluk gadis musim semi itu.

"karna sampai kapan pun aku, tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu Sakura-chan" bisik bocah itu lembut di telinga gadis kecil yang tengah ia peluk.

dan, si gadis musim semi hanya bisaterdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

FLASHBACK OFF

.  
'kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan ku tapi, kenapa kau pergi meninggal kan ku sendirian Sasori-kun' batin sakura miris saat mengigat kembali kenagan masalau nya bersama pria itu.

ya pria itu adalah Akasuna Sasori, cinta pertama Sakura, pria yang paling dia cintai bahkan sampai saat ini.

*clek*

bunyi decitan pintu itu menghentikan lamunan Sakura dan dari balik pintu itu keluar lah Uchiha sasuke, dia masuk kedalam kamar itu sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"selamat datang Sasuke-sama" sapa Sakura sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"anda mau mandi atau makan dulu Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"aku mau dirimu!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tubuh Sakura.

"Ta-"

"dan kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan pink!" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan diri nya pada Sakura.

lalu Sasuke pun mulai melumat bibir tipis Sakura.

"Sa~ah~Sasuke~sama" desah Sakura.

lalu tangan nakal Sasuke mulai meremas kedua bukit kembar yang ada di dada Sakura.

"Ahh~"

"kau menyukai nya kan pink?" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura, sambil tangan nya yang satu lagi mengelus daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang mulai basah.

lalu tampa aba-aba Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura keatas ranjang dan menindih nya, dia pun mulai melecuti baju Sakura satu persatu hinga gadis itu telanjang.

"wah ternyata tubuh mu boleh juga ya pink" ucap Sasuke kagum saat melihat keindahan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah, dan menuruti semua perintah tuan nya.

Sasuke pun dengan tergesa-gesa membuka baju dan celana nya hinga ia dan Sakura sama-sama telanjang.

dia pun mulai meremas mengulum dan menciumi dada Sakura hingga Sakura mendesah keenakan.

"Ah~Sah~suke~sama" desah Sakura.

lalu setelah puas menjelajahi dada Sakura, Sasuke pun mulai menurunkan daerah jajahan nya ke arah vagina Sakura.

Sasuke pun mulai menjilat mengemut dan menghisap vagina Sakura penuh nafsu.

tak lama kemudian Sakura pun mulaimerasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari vagina nya dan..

"Ahh~"

desah Sakura saat organisme pertama nya datang, lalu Sasuke pun menghisap cairan itu dan meninggal kan nya sedikit sebagai pelicin.

"baik lah pink kita mulai saja sekarang" ucap Sasuke sambil melebar kan kedua kaki Sakura hingga mengangkang.

"Ah~sakit~" desah Sakura saat kepala batang kejantanan Sasuke yang besar mulai memaksa masuk ke vagina nya yang kecil itu.

"AKHHH! SAKIT" teriak Sakura kesakitan Saat penis Sasuke berhasil merobek selaput dara nya.

lalu tampa aba-aba Sasuke mulai menggerakkan penis nya keluar masuk vagina Sakura dengan cepat.

"Ah~shit vagina mu sunguh nikmat pink" desah Sasuke.

"akhh~sakit Sasukeh~samah~ tolong berhenti ah~" desah Sakura memohon pada Sasuke, namun sayang pria itu mengacuhkan permintaan Sakura.

Sasuke semakin cepat mengenjot vagina Sakura hingga akhirnya dia klimaks.

"Ahh aku sampai pink!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ahh~" begitupun dengan Sakura.

setelah melakukan nya lagi beberaparonde, akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur.

.  
"engh~" desah Sakura saat merasakan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan saat iya membuka matanya.

"kau kesiangan pink" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mulai terbangun dari tidur nya.

"ah! maaf kan saya Sasuke-sama" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"hn" balas Sasuke.

karna merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan nya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun kecuali selimut tebal yang menutupi dada nya.

Sakura akhirnya mencoba turun dari ranjang itu dan bergegas ke kamar mandi namun, saat dia akan melangkah kaki nya kearah kamar mandi tiba- tiba dia merasakan rasa sikit dan ngilu yang luar biasa di daerah selangkang nya.

"akh!" rintih Sakura kesakitan.

"apa sesakit itu ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"eh-itu-" kalimat Sakura terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengendong nya ke kamar mandi ala bridal style.

"ano-"

"diamlah pink! aku bukan pria brengsek yang akan membiar kan gadis yang baru menjadi wnita berjalan kesakitan seperti itu terlebih itu karna perbuatan ku" ucap Sasuke.

dan wajah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah muram saat mengigat kejadian semalam.

dimana pria ini Uchiha Sasuke lah yang telah merebut keperawanan nya semalam.

'maaf kan aku Sasori-kun aku sudah kotor' batin Sakura perih mengigat pria yang mengambil keperawanan nya bukan lah pria yang dia cuntai, melain kan tuan yang telah membeli nya.

sesampai nya di kamar mandi Sasuke menurunkan Sakura ke bathtub.

"bersih kan dirimu! setelah selesai kau harus istirahat dirumah dan tidak boleh keluar kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke.

"baik Sasuke-sama"

.  
samentara itu di tempat yang berbeda seorang pria berambut merah berwajah baby face tersenyum sambil memandang foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang ada ditangan nya dan memandang gadis yang ada di foto itu penuh rindu.

"akhirnya sebentar lagi kita bertemu, tunggu aku Sakura"

T*B*C

.

maaf ya semuanya kalau selama ini chapter nya kependekan soal nya author update ni ff lewat hp jadi ngak bisa panjang2^^

kalau berkenan REVIEW please?


	4. Chapter 4

Hari ini hujan menguyur kota Konohadengan begitu lebat, seolah-olah tengah menagis mewakili perasaan gadis- ah maksut ku wanita merah muda yang tengah merenung memikirkan nasib nya di balik pintu kamar nya.

Karana wanita itu begitu belia maka kita masih bisa memanggil nya gdis, karna umur nya masi 16 tahun.

Gadis itu sekarang begitu terpuruk atas apa yang terjadi pada nya semalam.

Dia gadis itu telah kehilangan kesucian yang ia jaga selama 16 tahun hidup nya.

Dan yang lebih miris lagi pria yang telah menodai nya bukan lah pria yang dia cintai.

'Hidup ku hancur, aku sudah tidak pantas untuk mu Sasori-kun' batin gadis itu meringis.

.  
Sementara itu di kota Konoha, tepat nya di sebuah gedung yang begitu tinggi dan megah itu tampak seorang pria berhelaian raven yang tengah merenung sambil menatap lagit biru yang begitu menyilaukan pagi ini.

Namun walau pun pria itu sedang berdiri di sana tapi, pikiran nya masi tertuju pada gadis yang menghabis kan malam panas bersama nya semalam.

Memikirkan betapa nikmat nya dia menyentuh tubuh gadis itu semalam,bahkan dia mengakui bahwa gadis itu memang lebih cantik dan seksi dari gadis lain yang pernah ia tiduri.

'Cik sial' batin Sasuke meringis merasakan sesuatu di selangkangan nya mulai menegang hanya karna memikirkan gadis itu.

Tok.. Tok... Tok..

Suara ketuakan pintu itu pun menyadar kan Sasuke dari lamunan nya yang mulai mengarah ke pikiran yang 'iya-iya'.

"Masuk" ucap Sasuke.

Tak lama dari balik pintu itu muncul lah gadis berambut kuning keemasan yang diketahui bernama Sihon, Sihon adalah sekertaris Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Begini Sasuke-sama, Akasuna Sasori presiden direktur dari Akasuna group ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang" ucap Shihon sambil menunduk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Hn dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia-"

"Aku disini Uchiha" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan sekertaris itu.

Pria berambut merah itu kemudian dengan santai duduk di kursi tamu yang di sediakan di ruangan itu, tampa menaggapi tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Hn sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap Sasuke pada Shihon yang sedari tadidiam memperhatikan mereka.

"Baik Sasuke-sama" ucap Sihon sambil membungkuk, dan setelah itu dia segera pergi meninggal kan ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Sasori.

"Begitukah sambutan mu terhadap 'teman' lama eh Sasuke" ucap Sasorisambil menekan kan kata teman di kalimat nya.

Ya Sasori dan Sasuke adalah teman lama bersama dengan Naruto dan dua orang teman mereka ynag lain.

Mereka semua berteman sejak smp sampai sekarang tapi, saat kelas 2 sma Sasori harus pindah untuk sementara ke Suna karna ayah nya sudah meniggal dan perusahaan ayah nya di sana pun terancam bankrut.

Jadi Sasori terpaksa meningal kan Konoha pada saat itu untuk waktu yang lama, meninggal kan teman-teman nya dan gadis yang sangat dia cintai.

Tapi itu hanya sementara toh sekarang dia sudah kembali ke Konoha dan dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu, dia berencana untuk membawa gadis itubersama nya, hingga mereka tidak akan terpisah lagi utunk yang kedua kali nya.

"Hn baiklah selamat datang kembali Akasuna" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Cih Kau sama datar dan dingin nya dengan yang dulu Sasuke tidak ada yang berubah. Aku ragau melihat mu yang seperti ini apa ada seorang gadis yang mau hidup bersam manekin hidup seperti mu, cik cik aku kasihan sekali padamu" ucap Sasori sambil mengelengkan kepala nya melihat sifat sasuke yang tak kunjung berubah.

"Hn sayang sekali Sasori selama ini wanita-wanita itu lah yang mengejar ku, aku tidak perlu rasa kasihan mu itu" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai licik nya.

"Lagi pula aku lah yang harus nya kasihan padamu Sasori, mana ada gadis yang mau hidup bersama pria berwajah bayi jelek seperti mu itu eeh" ucap Sasuke merendah kan Sasori atau mungkin iri karna wajah Sasori yang begitu awet muda.

"Cih berisik kau buntut ayam! Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai gadis yang akan hidup bersama ku dan selalu berada di sisi ku. Tidak seperti kau Uchiha jelek yang akan hidup sendirian hinga akhir hayat nya" balas Sasori tak terima atas ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Hn terserah kau sajalah" ucap Sasuke jengah melihat kelakuan Sasori yang hanya beda sebelas duabelas dengan Naruto kalau sedang marah.

"Jadi apa tujuan mu kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada aku hanya ingin bertemu teman lama" jawab Sasori.

"Bukan itu maksut ku apa tujuan mu datang kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Saduke lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput seseorang yang berharga di sini, untuk hidup bersama ku selama nya"ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum tulus mengigat gadis musim semi yang dulu dia tinggal kan pasti sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik.

"Seseorang? Siapa dia apa kau akan menikahi nya?" tanya Sasuke yang mendadak jadi kepo.

"Dia gadis yang sangat berharga bagi ku. Kalau kau bertanya aku akan menikahi nya atau tidak mungkin jawaban ku sekarang adalah tidak. Karna gadis itu masi 16 tahun" jawab Sasori.

"Cih dasar tua bangka pedofil. Ingat umur mu yang sudah 28 tahun itu Sasori dan kau berencana ingin menjadi kan gdis belia itu istri mu. Dan sekarang aku sangat yakin kalu Akasuna itu memang memiliki kelainan seksual" ucap Sasuke.

"Cih seperti kau tidak saja Uchiha. Aku tau kau barusaja membeli seorang gadis belia yang kau gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsumu itu kan. Bahkan kelakuan mu itu lebih parah dari ku! Memaksa gadis belia untuk melayani nafsu pria berumur 26 tahun seperti mu itu benar-benar suatu kejahatan" balas Sasori.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

'Siapa yang memberitau setan merah ini tentang gadis itu' batin Sasuke penasaran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto" ucapSasori.

"Cih Dobe sialan! Akan kubalas kau" ucap Sasuke geram mengigat sifat ember temanya pirang nya yang satu itu.

"Dan kau tenang saja Sasuke aku suah memberitahu Gaara dan Sai tentang kelainan mu ini jadi kau tidakperlu kawatir" ucap Sasori menyeringai.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa gadis yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat menjadi seorang pedofil dan rela mengeluarkan uang 2M untuk membeli gadis itu eeh?" tanya Sasori sambil mengejek Sasuke.

"Cih sial" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, oh iya nanti malam kami semua akan ke rumah mu untuk melihat gadis itu jadi sampai jumpa nanti malam Uchiha" ucap Sasori sambil berlalu meninggal kan ruangan Sasuke.

"Berengsek kau bayi jelek!" teriak Sasuke saat Sasori sudah keluar dari ruangan diluar Sasori hanya bisa cengo sendiri mendengar teriakan gaje Sasuke.

"Hah.. Dasar bocah itu samasekali belum berubah" ucap Sasori.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan gadis yang di beli bocah itu Naruto bilang umur nya masi 16 tahun dan sangat cantik. Berarti gadis itu seumuran dengan Sakura" ucap Sasori lagi.

.  
Setelah selesai menadatangani semua dokumen-dokumen yang ada di atas meja nya Sasuke bergegas untuk segera pulang.

Karna dia barusaja mendapat telpon dari ayame, kepala pelayan yang ada di sana bahwa, teman- teman nya sudah sampai dirumah nya dan menunggu kepulanggan Sasuke.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa teman-teman nya itu benar-benar datang ke rumah nya hanya untuk melihat gadis itu.

Karna Sasuke tau teman-teman nya itu super sibuk jadi mereka jarang bertemu.

Tapi sekarang, hanya karna gadis pink itu mereka rela meluangkan waktu untuk singah ke mansion Uchiha sekedar melihat gadis itu.

'Cih sial! ini semua karna ulah si Baka Dobe dan si Setan Merah itu aku jadi bahan ejekan mereka semua' batin Sasuke kesal saat membaca beberapa e-mail dari teman-teman nya.

From: Gaara  
"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seorang PEDOFIL Sasuke"

From: Sai  
"ha..ha.. aku dari dulu memang meragukan kewarasan mu Sasuke, aku kira kau Gay ternyata kau seorang PEDOFIL :)"

From: Naruto  
"Hoi Teme sebentar lagi kami akan segera sampai di rumah mu jadi, kau cepat pulang ya.  
Bye Pedo-chan"

From: Sasori  
"Hei Uchiha- maksut ku PEDOFIL kami sudah sampai di rumah mu. Cepat pulang atau rumah mu akan seperti kapal pecah )"

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan yang Sasuke terima dari mereka.

dengan nista nya mereka menyebut Uchiha terakhir ini sebagi Pedofil

"awas kau Setan Merah baka Dobe akan kubalas kalian!"

.

T*B*C


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah mengendarai mobil Lamborghini Veneno hitam nya beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke pun sampai di rumah nya.

Di depan rumah nya pun berjerjer mobil mewah keluaran terbaru milik teman-teman nya.

"Hn... Ternyata mereka sampai lebih cepat dari yang ku duga."

Setelah memarkir mobil Lamborghini Veneno nya ke garasi.

Sasuke pun segera masuk ke rumah nya.

*clek*

"Hoi Teme kau lama sekali! Kami sudah lama menungu mu!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hn Dobe kau yang memberitahu Setan Merah dan mereka berdua tentang gadis itu Hn?"

tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat nya pada Naruto.

"Ano-"

"Kau ingin aku membertau Neji apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum bak malaikat kematian nya pada Naruro.

Glek

"Tapi Te-"

"Aku yakin kau akan di panggang hidup-hidup oleh Neji dan Hiashi kalau mereka tau kau-"

"MAAF KAN AKU TEME! aku di PAKSA oleh Sasori untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu saat dia tidak ada. Kalau aku tidak memberitau nya, dia mengancam akan membuang seluruh KOLEKSI RAMEN CUP KU TEME!" ucap Naruto berteriak histeris pada Sasuke mengigat nasib ramen nya yang malang karna ancaman pemuda Akasuna itu.

"Hn tapi, Tetap saja kau berhianat padaku Dobe!"

"Megerti lah Teme saat itu aku sunguh tak berdaya melihat ramen-ramen kesayangan ku yang akan di musnahkan oleh Setan Merah itu!" teriak Naruto.

"Dan kalau sampai Neji dan Hiashi tau aku sudah pernah tidur seranjang dengan Hinata-chan. Bisa-bisa aku di coret dari daftar calon minantu Hyuga Teme! Apa kau tega melihat 'sahabat' sejati mu ini menderita Teme" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan memelas nya.

"Sudah lah Sasuke, jangan terlalu kejam padanya." ucap Sai melerai pertengkaran mereka dengan senyum palsu nya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Nee 'Pedofil' dimana gadis 2M itu?" tanya Sasori dengan menekan kan kata Pedofil di kalimat nya.

"Cih berhenti memanggil ku PEDOFIL Tua bangka!" teriak Sasuke jengkel karna dia selalu di ejek sebagai pedofil oleh mereka semua.

"Tapi itu kenyataan 'Pedo-chan'."

"Kau-"

"Han... Kalian berisik sekali. Sudahlah Sasuke, kedatangan kami kesini hanya ingin melihat gadis itu. Bukan untuk melihat kalian bertengkar" ucap Gaara tenang.

"Ah kau benar Gaara. Jadi dimana gadis itu Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Dia-"

PRANKKK

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh sura piring pecah itu. Dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Sakura berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Pin-"

"Sakura!" ucap Sasori memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Dan segera berlari memeluk gadis itu.

"Sakura.. Sakura.. Sakura.. aku sungguh sangat.. sangat.. merindukan mu" ucap Sasori sambil terus memeluk Sakura posesif. Takut jikalau dia melepaskan pelukan nya dari gadis ini, mereka akan terpisah lagi untuk yang kedua kali nya.

"Sa- Sasori-kun" ucap Sakura tertegun melihat pria itu, Pria yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Wah jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsu nya.

"Dia gadis ku, cintaku, dan milik ku yang palig berharga" ucap Sasori sambil terus memeluk Sakura.

"Hei Sasori kenapa kau mendadak jadi melankolis begini?" tanya Naruto yang merasa aneh melihat perubahan sikap Sasori.

"Aku hanya senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan nya" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Sementara itu di sana, Sasuke hanya bisa mematung meliahat kejadian itu.

Gadis itu, gadis yang dia beli beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata Gadis yang di cintai oleh Akasuna Sasori sahabat nya sendiri.

'Jadi, gadis itu yang Setan merah itu maksud' batin Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke pun semakin mengeras melihat Sasori tak kunjung melepas kan pelukan nya dari Sakura.

Bahkan Sasori semakin erat memeluk gadis itu.

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit di sini' batin Sasuke meringis memegangi dada nya.

Entah karna jengkel atau marah melihat Sasori yang tak kunjung melepas kan pelukan nya dari Sakura.

Sasuke pun menaraik lengan gadis itu dari pelukan Sasori, dan balas memeluk nya.

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari 'gadis ku' Akasuna" ucap Sasuke

"Apa! jangan bila-"

"Hn benar, gadis ini adalah Gadis 2M itu." ucap Sasuke tenang sambil terus memeluk Sakura.

"Dan gadis ini adalah 'milik ku'" ucap Sasuke menyeringai pada Sasori.

"APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Sasori tak terima atas apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Kau berengsek Uchiha! Lepas kan Sakura! Sakura itu milik ku. Aku akan membayar uang yang kau keluarkan utuk membeli nya 2× ah tidak 5× lipat asal kau mau mengembalikan Sakura ku padaku" ucap Sasori begitu frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang begitu ia cintai ternyata harus hidup menderita dengan melayani nafsu pria lain. Terlebih pria itu sahabat nya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun melihat Sasori yang begitu kacau saat ini didepan nya. Bahkan pria ini lebih kacau dari pada saat kematian ibu nya 5 yang tahun lalu.

"Aku mohon Sasuke" ucap Sasori sambil menundukkan kepalanya memohon di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasori-kun" ucap Sakura parau melihat pria yang ia cintai terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

'Kenapa semuanya jadi begini Sasori-kun. Bahkan setelah kita bisa bertemu kembali, aku tetap saja hanya bisa menyusahkan mu' batin Sakura sedih.

'Apa-apaan ini, bahkan dia rela merendah kan hargadiri nya yang begitu tinggi itu hanya demi gadis ini?!'

batin Sasuke tak percaya melihat Sasori sampai rela merendah di hadapan nya hanya demi gadis ini Haruno Sakura.

dan tampa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Gaara menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

'akhirnya kita bertemu lagi malaikat kecil ku'

.  
Nee Sasuke, apa kau rela memberikan gadis itu untuk sahabat mu yang begitu mengiginkan gadis nya kembali.

.  
Atau kau mau menahan gadis itu selamanya di sisi mu untuk mengetahui perasaan aneh apa yang baru muncul di hati mu itu eeh Sasuke?

.  
Jadi, pilih lah Sasuke gadis musim semi itu. Atau 'sahabat mu'

.

T*B*C


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku..."

"Tidak akan melepaskan nya!" ucap Sasuke lantang.

Yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"APA?! Apa maksud mu Teme?! Kau tau kan Sasori sudah lama mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Dan sekarang setelah mereka bertemu kembali kau tega memisah kan mereka Hah?!"

"Itu bukan urusan ku!"

"Teme kau-"

"Aku mencintai nya!"

"Apa?! Itu tidak-"

"Aku tau ini terdengar aneh dan gila. Tapi, inilah kenyataan nya aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertamakali aku melihat nya di tempat itu. Dan rasa itu pun semakin besar saat aku bisa memilikinya malam itu" ucap Sasuke.

Rahang Sasori pun mengeras mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke kau-"

"Hn kau benar Sasori. Aku sudah menodainya dengan benih ku, mungkin seminggu atau duaminggu lagi perut ini akan berisi Uchiha-Uchiha kecil dari ku" ucap Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengelus perut rata Sakura.

BUGHH

"SIALAN KAU UCHIHA BERENGSEK!"

BUGHH

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU KEPARAT!" teriak Sasori sambil terus memukuli Sasuke.

"Sasori cukup!" teriak Sai melerai Sasori yang semakin beringas memukuli Sasuke.

"Lepaskan a-"

BUGHH

Ucapan Sasori terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul tengkuknya dari belakang. Hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

"Hn begini lebih baik" ucap Gaara setelah berhasil membuat Sasori pingsan.

"Ter-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong, saat Gaara menatap nya dengan pandangan benci yang sama seperti Sasori memabdang nya tadi.

"Baiklah Sasuke kami pergi. Dan kau pikirkanlah kembali ucapan mu itu. Jangan biarkan nafsu sesaat mu itu menghancurkan persahabatan kita" ucap Naruto datar pada Sasuke.

"Cih"

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Sasuke, Naruto segera menuju kearah dimana Lamborghini Reventon kunig nya terparkir dan segera mendudukkan Sasori di jok samping pengemudi. Karna mobil ini hanya memiliki 2 kursi.

Setelah itu rencananya Naruto ingin mengantar Sasori pulang.

Namun langkah nya terhenti ketika suara Gaara memanggil nya.

"Naruto aku ingin bicara dengan mu sebentar" ucap Gaara.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau ingat tentang gadis kecil yang menolong ku 4 tahun yang lalu Naruto"

"Ah gadis itu aku ingat. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku sudah menemukan keberadaan nya" ucap Gaara tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana gadis itu sekarang?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Seketika itu juga raut wajah Gaara berubah menjadi datar tampa ekspresi.

"Gadis itu. Haruno Sakura" ucap Gaara.

"APA?!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga mencintai gadis itu?!" tanya naruto tajam.

"Hn kau banar" ucap Gaara tenang.

"Gara kau- Arrghhhh"

"Sudah cukup! Aku pusing melihat Sasori dan Sasuke berkelahi habis-habisan hanya karna gadis itu. Dan sekarang kau juga akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti mereka berdua Hah?!" teriak Naruto emosi pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak peduli! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuat gadis itu menjadi milik ku bagaimana pun caranya!" ucap Gaara dengan seringai licik nya.

"Apa?! Kau Gila Gaara!" teriak Naruto yang kembali tersulut emosi.

"Aku tidak gila Naruto. Aku hanya ingin memiliki gadis yang aku cintai, apa itu salah hn?" tanya Gaara.

"Dan, aku harap kau tidak menghalagiku" ucap Gaara serius pada Naruto.

"Kau-"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi Naruto" ucap Gaara berlalu pergi sambil mengendarai mobil Ferrari Laferrari merah nya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Dan disana Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan dari sahabat merah nya itu.

"Hahh malang sekali nasip mu Sakura. Di perebut kan oleh 3 pria gila seperti itu" ucap Naruto prihatin teringat akan nasip gadis musim semi itu.

Gadis yang menyebab kan semua permasalahan ini terjadi.

.

T*B*C


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah lewat seminggu sejak pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sasori. Dan hubungan mereka pun semakin memburuk, mereka sering bertengkar karena hal sepele dan sering menyindir satu samalain.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain ia ingin sekali pergi bersama Sasori dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja bersama Sasori, karena bagaimana pun juga Uchiha Sasuke adalah majikan nya yang telah membeli nya seharga 2M.

Jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa pergi dari pria itu dengan mudah.

"Selamat pagi Sakura" sapa peria bertato 'ai' itu lembut pada Sakura.

"Ah selamat pagi ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Tuan? Tidak usah se formal itu Sakura, pangil saja aku Gaara" ucap pria itu.

"Aa baik Gaara-san ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn aku ingin bertemu Sasuke dimana dia?" tanya Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara-san, hari ini Sasuke-sama sedang-"

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Hn sejak kapan kau ada disini Sasuke?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Sejak 5menit yang lalu jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan tamu mu masuk eeh Sasuke" ucap Gaara menyindir.

"Hn" setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera berlalu menuntun Gaara ke ruangan nya.

"Baik lah kalau begitu sampai bertemulagi Sakura" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tulus.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat senyuman Gaara. Senyuman itu mengigatkan nya pada seseorang.

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat senyum itu tapi, dimana?' batin Sakura bertanya.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa tujuan mu kemari Gaara?" tanya Sasuke tutup poin.

"Hn kedatangan ku kemari hanya ingin menjemput malaikat kecil ku" ucap Gaara.

"Malaikat?" tanya Sasuke bingug atas ucapan Gaara.

"Hn malaikat kecil ku. Haruno Sakura" ucap Gaara dengan seringai angkuh nya.

"APA?! Jangan bilang ka-"

"Hn kau benar aku juga 'mencintai nya'!"

Mendengar pengakuan dari Gaara membuat dunia Sasuke runtuh tidak pertama Sasori kemudian Gaara?! Jangan konyol.

"Aku ingin membelinya jadi, kau ingin aku bayar berpa Hn?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Cih sayang sekali Gaara, aku tidak menjual nya!" ucap Sasuke tak kalah datar nya.

"Aa aku lupa kalau Uchiha tidak membutuhkan uang"

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bertukar" ucap Gaara.

"Bertukar?"

"Hn bertukar, kalau kau memberikan gadis itu pada ku aku akan memberi informasi tentang 'dia' pada mu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara dengan seringai licik nya.

"Hn jadi kau tau dimana 'dia' berada?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hn aku tau dimana 'dia'"

"Hn sayang sekali aku sudah tidak berminat padanya" ucap sasuke.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran gara-gara gadis itu eeh Sasuke?" tanya Gaara mengejek.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Sabaku!" jawap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah terserah pada mu , jika kau berubah pikiran hubingiaku" ucap Gaara sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

tapi sebelum pergi Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke marah.

"apapun yang gadis itu akan menjadi milik ku!" ucap gara penuh percaya diri.

"Cih itu tidak akan terjadi" gumam Sasuke kesal.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Akasuna, seorang pria berwajah baby face sedang termenug dibalik pintu kamar nya.

"Maaf Uchiha, bagaimanapun caranya aku akan merebut gadis ku kembali!"

"Walaupun dia sudah mengandung anak mu sekalipun aku tidak peduli!"  
ucap Sasori dengan wajah datar nya.

Setelah itu, tampa aba-aba Sasori lagsung keluar dari rumah itu menuju ke garasi nya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan mobil Porsche 918 Spyder hitam nya dari garasi.

Dan mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Tunggu aku Sakura, aku akan menjemput mu!"

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke tampak gelisah di ruangan nya.

'kenapa ini, kenapa aku begitu gelisah' batin Sasuke.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara ketokan pintu itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan nya.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Ayame?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ano Sasuke-sama, Sakura-san dari tadi siang muntah-muntah dan dia tidak mau makan" ucap Ayame sambil menunduk.

"Ada apa dengan nya? Apa kau sudah memanggil Dokter?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kahwatir.

"Sudah Sasuke-sama, Dokter itu sekarang sedang memeriksa keadaan Sakura-san" jawab Ayame.

"Hn aku ingin melihat nya" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan akhirnya Sasuke sampai di kamar nya dan Sakura.

disana tampak seorang Dokter berambut hitam tengah memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Hn bagaimana keadaan nya Dokter?" tanya Sasuke setelah Dokter itu selesai memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja tuan. karna dia sedang hamil muda makanya dia sering muntah dan tidak nafsu makan" ucapa Dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Hamil? Sakura hamil?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya tuan usia kandungan nya masi satu minggu" ucap Dokter itu.

"Kalau boleh saya tau anda siapa nya nona ini tuan?" tanya Dokter itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku.."

"Suami nya" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Wah kalau begitu selamat tuan" ucap Dokter itu memberi selamat pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan" ucap Dokter itu sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dan sekarang di ruangan itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati ranjang itu dan menduduk kan tubuh nya di samping Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

Sasuke meperhatikan wajah polos Sakura ketika tidur, dan mengelus rambut pink gadis itu.

Dia senag mengetahui bahwa gadis musim semi ini kini tengah mengandung anak nya.

'Secepat nya aku akan menikahi mu Sakura' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Engh Sasori-kun" ngigau Sakura dalam tidur nya.

Deg.

Mendengar Sakura mengigaukan nama Sasori membuat Sasuke marah.

Bagaimana tidak. Gadis yang kau cintai dan sekarang tengah mengandung anak mu malah mengigau kan nama pria lain dalam tidur nya.

'Dan akan ku buat kau melupakan Setan Merah itu Sakura' batin Sasuke kesal.

.

Setelah melajukan mobil Porsche 918 Spyder merah nya beberapa menit.

akhirnya Sasori sampai di depan kediama Uchiha.

Pria itu lalu memarkir kan mobil Porsche 918 Spyder merah nya di depan rumah Sasuke.

Tok...Tok...

setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa detik akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Menapak kan sosok Sasuke di balik nya.

"Malam Uchiha" sapa Sasori dingin.

"Hn ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku ingin menjemput 'gadis ku' pulang" ucap Sasori penuh penekanan.

"Gadis mu? ah mungkin yang kau maksud itu 'calon istri ku' Sasori" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai licik nya.

"Cih jagan bergurau Uchiha"

"Aku tidak bergurau Akasuna karena sekarang gadis mu tengah mengandung 'anak ku'" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Mendengar ucapan sasuke membuat mata Sasori terbelalaak.

'Tidak ini tidak mungkin!" batin Sasori tak percaya.

.

T*B*C


	8. Chapter 8

Tapi, bagai manapun juga Sasori sudah bertekat akan membawa sakura kembali. Walaupun Sakura mengandung anak Sasuke sekali pun.

"Cih aku tidak peduli! Walaupun Sakura mengandung anak mu sekalipun! aku, akan tetap membawanya!" teriak Sasori penuh amarah.

"Lagipula semua keputusan tergantung pada Sakura. Bukan padamu Uchiha!"

"Hn walaupun keputusan nya berada di tangan nya, Sakura tidak akan mungkin mau memisahkan anak nya dari 'ayah kandung' nya kan? Lagipula Sakura itu hanya 'budak' ku"

"Dan bagaimanapun keadaan nya 'budak' haruslah menuruti semua perintah 'tuan' nya apa pun itu! Bukan begitu Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

"Cih sialan kau Uchiha! Kalau kau memang mengangap nya sebagai budak lepaskan dia! Kembalikan dia padaku brengsek!" triak Sasori yang amarah nya semakin memuncak.

"Hn sayang sekali Akasuna, dia terlalu menarik untuk aku lepaskan!" ucap Sasuke menyeringai licik

"Kau-"

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bicara dengan mu!" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sasori dingin, lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu itu tepat di depan wajah Sasori.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Hei buka pintu nya berengsek!" teriak Sasori di luar sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu Sasuke.

"Cih brisik" dengus Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke bersiap pergi ke kamar nya dan Sakura untuk tidur. Meninggalkan Sasori yang masi mengedor pintu di luar sana.

"INGAT INI UCHIHA! BAGAIMANAPUN CARA NYA AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL KEMBALI SAKURA KU!" teriak Sasori yang terakhir dari luar.

Setelah itu suara Sasori dan gedoranpintu nya pun tak terdengar lagi.

"Hn menyebal kan. Mereka berdua pikir bisa merebut Sakura dari ku?"

"Cih jangan harap! Apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepas nya. Dan lagi, sekarang dia tengah mengandung anak ku, anak yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris kekayaan Uchiha. Jadi mana mungkin aku akan melepas nya!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi ke kamar nya.

...  
"Engh" leguh Sakura yang baru terjaga dari tidur nya.

Setelah menduduk kan tubuh nya di atas kasur itu, ia melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai selembar handuk.

"Ah se- selamat pa- pagi Sasuke-sama" sapa Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu merah melihat Sasuke yang hanya memakai selembar handuk.

"Hn" balas Sasuke datar.

"Ano anda ingin makan apa untuk sarapan pagi ini Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Kau tidak usah membuat kan aku sarapan. Karena aku akan makan di luar!" jelas Sasuke menjawap pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hari ini kau cukup istirahat saja di rumah. Dan jangan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat, kau mengerti?"tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-sama, saya baik-baik saja. Jadi saya tidak perlu istirahat" jawab Sakura.

"Hn kau memang baik-baik saja tapi, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada 'anak ku' yang ada di perut mu itu!" terang Sasuke.

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendegar ucapan Sasuke.

"A- anak? A- ap- apa ak- aku ha- hamil?" tanya sakura terbata-bata sambil menahan tangis nya.

"Hn kau hamil anak ku. Tapi, kau tenag saja seminggu lagi kita akan menikah" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ini tidak mungkin hiks.. Kenapa harus aku hiks... Aku aku.. Belum siap hiks... Dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Tidak mungkin? Kenapa tidak mungkin hn? Apa kau lupa apa yang telah kita lakukan seminggu yang lalu sehingga kau bisa hamil?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Itu semua bukan kemauan ku! Hiks... Aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu! Hiks.." teriak Sakura tak terima.

"Kalau kau tidak menikah dengan ku lalu dengan siapa hn? dengan Sasori? atau Gaara? Walaupun mereka mau menikahi mu tapi, sampai kapan pun anak itu tetap lah anak ku! Apa kau tega memisah kan anak itu dari 'ayah kandung' nya hn?"tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan datar nya.

Mendegar perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tertegun. Sebenar nya Sakura bisa saja mengugurkan anak ini dan pergi bersama Sasori. Tapi Sakura adalah gadis yang berhati lembut dan mudah menagis. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan lagi memisahkan anak yang tidak berdosa ini dari ayah nya membuat Sakura tak tega.

Ia tau bagaimana rasanya hidup tampa orang tua, bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengenal kedua orang tua nya. Ia tidak mau kelak anak ini akan bernasip sama seperti diri nya.

"A- aku tidak sangup melihat anak ini bernasip sama seperi ku hiks.." ucap Sakura sesegukan.

"Hn kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain seminggu lagi kita akan menikah" ucap Sasuke datar sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meningal kan Sakura yang menagis sesegukan di kamar itu sendirian.

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumah itu dan segera menuju garasi untuk mengendarai mobil Lamborghini Veneno nya dan segera berangkat ke kantor.

Dalam perjalanan nya ke kantor, Sasuke terus memikirkan wajah Sakura yang tengah menangis tadi. Wajah itu kelihatan begitu menderita.

Apa sebegitu tidak ingin nya kah Sakura bersamanya? apakah sebegitu benci nya kah Sakura padanya karena telah membuat gadis itu mengandung benih nya? dan apakah sebegitu cintanya kah Sakura pada Sasori sehingga gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau melihat nya?

Apa pun itu Sasuke tidak peduli. Walaupun harus memakai cara kotor sekalipun ia tidak peduli. asalkan gadis itu bisa menjadi milik nya.

'walaupun aku harus mengotori tangan ku untuk mu aku tak apa, asal ada kau yang akan selalu membersih kan ku. Walau pun aku harus pergi ke dasar neraka sekali pun aku tak apa, asalkan ada kau yang akan selalu menunggu ku' batin Sasuke.

...  
Sementara itu di suatu tempat di Konoha seorang pria berambut merah bertato 'ai' tengah berbicara serius dengan seorang wanita.

"Kau tau kan aku sudah tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan nya! jadi tidak ada guna nya kau memaksa ku!" ucap wanita itu tegas.

"Hn aku tau kau masi mencintai nya kan?" tanya pria itu.

"Cih bersetan dengan ucapan mu itu! walaupun aku masi mencintai nya, dia tidak akan mau kembali padaku!" ucap wanita itu penuh penekanan.

"Ayolah Karin cobalah untuk mendekati nya sekali lagi!" ucap pria itu.

"Ku bilang 'tidak' Gaara!" ucap wanita yang di ketahui bernama Karin itu tegas.

"Kalau kau memang mencintai gadis itu dan ingin merebut nya dari Sasuke, harus nya kau menggunakan cara yang seportif Gaara! bukan dengan cara kotor seperti ini!" teriak Karin emosi.

"Cih bersetan dengan semua itu! kau pikir Uchiha itu memilikinya dengan cara yang jujur hn?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan dingin nya.

"Bahkan dia lebih licik dari pada aku!" teriak Gaara tepat di depan wajah Karin.

Karin yang melihat Gaara seperti ini hanya bisa terdiam sekaligus prihatin.

Bagimana tidak. Ini pertama kali nya bagi Karin melihat seorang Sabaku Gaara yang biasanya berekspresi datar dan dapat mengontrol emosi nya, bisa meledak-ledak seperti ini.

Dan itu semua hanya karena seorang gadis?

Tapi, walupun Karin agak sedikit perihatin melihat keadaan Gaara yang seprti ini, dia tetap tidak mendukung cara licik Gaara untuk mendapatkan gadis itu.

Walaupun ia dikenal sebagai wanita yang tidak memiliki hati. Ia tidak mau menambah beban gadis itu.

Karin tau kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang dibeli oleh sasuke dan sekarang gadis itu tengah di perbutkan oleh 3 pria dingin berhati iblis ini. Pasti sulit bagi gadis itu menghadapi semua ini di umurnya yang begitu belia. Dan di tambah lagi gadis itu kini tengah hamil muda.

"pokok nya aku tidak mau! terserah pada mu kalau kau mau marah tau apapun itu!"

"Tapi.."

"Kalau aku jadi kau Gaara, aku akan melepaskan gadis itu! dan tidak akan menabah penderitaan nya seperti ini!" ucap Karin sambil berlalu keluar dari tempat itu.

"Cih dasar wanita sialan! kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan ku!" teriak Gaara.

"Terserah kau mau membantu ku atau tidak! aku tetap akan merebut kembali malaikat kecil ku. Dengan cara jujur atau cara kotor sekali pun! aku tidak peduli!" teriak Gaara penuh amarah.

...  
Sementara tu di luar karin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan Gaara.

Dia tak habis pikiri pria itu begitu merepotkan kalau sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hahh ku harap gadis itu baik-baik saja" ucap Karin yang teringat tentang gadis itu.

.

.  
T*B*C


	9. Chapter 9

Sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah pengakuan Sasuke bahwa ia akan menikahi Sakura. Dan hari pernikahan mereka pun semakin dekat.

Rencana nya besok mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan secara tertutup yang akan di hadiri oleh teman dekat Sasuke dan rekan bisnis nya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di sebuah Butik ternama untuk mencoba gaun pengantin nya.

Kali ini gaun yang Sakura coba adalah gaun putih panjang yang bagian dada nya di hiasi renda yang manis dan bagian bawah gaun nya dihiasi oleh Kristal Kowalski yang indah. Membuat gaun itu terkesan sederhana namun kelihatan elegan dan mewah.

"Wah anda kelihatan cocok sekali memakai gaun itu nona" puji pelayan yang membantu Sakura memakai gaun itu tulus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu benar nona! Anda kelihatan semakin cantik" puji pelayan lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sakura seadanya.

Sebenarnya, seindah apapun gaun yang ia pakai dan sehebat apapun orang yang merias wajah nya. Itu semua tidak akan merubah raut wajah Sakura yang kelihatan murung itu ceria.

Itu semua karena pernikahan ini bukan keinginan nya. Kalau saja sekarang ia tidak mengandung anak Sasuke pasti masalah nya tidak akan serumit ini.

Dan perasaan nya tidak akan sehancur ini. Sekarang pupus sudah harapan nya untuk bersama Sasori.

Karena sebentar lagi ia akan menikah.

Walaupun Sakura sama sekali tidak mencintai Sasuke tapi, bagai manapun juga Sasuke itu adalah ayah dari bayi ynag ada di perut nya.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Sakura ingin sekali menagis. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Ia harus kuat melewati semua ini demi anak ini, agar kelak anak ini memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

'Itu benar bagaimanapun juga aku harus kuat menjalani ini semua!'

'Kali ini aku benar-benar mengucapkan Selamat tinggal Sasori. Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku' batin Sakura tersenyum miris.

-000-

Sementara itu di mansion Akasuna. Sasori hanya memandang datar dan penuh kebencian pada undangan yang ia terima beberapa menit yang lalu.

Unadagan itu adalah undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Cih rasanya Sasori ingin sekali membunuh pria Uchiha itu sekarang juga dengan tangan nya semdiri.

Karena sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke.

-000-

Lain hal nya di mansion Sabaku. Pria bertato 'Ai' itu kini hanya memandang remeh undangan yang ia terima tadi.

"Hn ternyata Uchiha itu bergerak cepat juga" ucap Gaara meremehkan.

"Walaupun kau menikahi nya. Itu semua hanya berjalan sementara Uchiha! Karena yang akan menjadi pemenag di permainan ini adalah aku"

"Dan saat aku menag nanti. Kalian berdua akan melihat aku bersanding di altar yang sebenar nya bersama 'malaikat kecil ku' ingat itu" ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai.

-000-

Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu sibuk bagi Sasuke.

Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia sibuk merancang dan mengatur acara pernikahan nya besok dengan Sakura.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan semua ini akan selesai. Setelah kita menikah aku akan membuat hati mu hanya mencintai ku seorang. Tunggu aku Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara kotokan pintu itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamuanan sesaat nya.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian dari balik pintu itu mencul lah wanita berambut merah bertubuh seksi yang Masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa mau mu Karin?" tanya Sasuke datar menyambut kedatangan Karin.

"Cih kau samasekali tidak berubah Sasuke! Aku pikir setelah kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sifat mu akan berubah sedikit lebih lembut!"

"Tapi ternyata samasekali tidak ada bedanya. Kau masi dingin seperti biasanya!" ucap Karin menyindir Sasuke.

"Hn kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan sebaiknya kau pergi!" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mencari masalah dengan mu. Sebenarnya kedatangan ku kemari hanya ingin memberitahu mu bahwa, Itachi telah kembali" ucap Karin serius.

"APA?! Itachi kembali?! Itu tidak mungkin sama sekali tidak mungkin!"teriak Sasuke tak percaya.

"Itu lah kenyataan nya Sasuke. Sekarang Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mu"

"APA?! Kenapa dia datang ke rumah ku apa yang ingin pembunuh itu lakukan di rumahku?!" teriak Sasuke berang.

"Tentusaja tujuan nya ke sana ingin melihat langsung seperti apa wajah gadis yang akan menjadi 'adik ipar' nya" ucap Karin santai.

"Sakura! Dia ada di rumah! Bagaimana kalau Itachi membunuh nya! Bagai mana kalau pria itu membunuh Sakura ku!" teriak Sasuke kalut bercampur kawatir.

Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang kau cintai sekarang sedang berada di rumah sendirian. Dan sebentar lagi gadis itu akan di kunjungi oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin. Pria mana yang tidak kawatir.

"Hah kau sama merepotkan nya dengan panda merah itu kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Kau tenag saja, gadis itu akan baik- baik saja. Itachi tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada nya" desah Karin menenag kan Sasuke.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan lihat sendiri" ucap Karin.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Setelah itu pria itu secepat kilat keluar dari ruangan itu meninggal kan Karin sedirian di ruangan itu.

Dan Karin hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang penuh kelegaan.

"Setidak nya kau sudah menemukan cahaya yang baru Sasuke" ucap Karin tulus memandang kepergian Sasuke.

"Aku harap tidak ada di antara kalian yang akan bernasip menyedihkan di akhir permainan ini" ucap Karin sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

-000-

Setelah mengendarai mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster hitam nya.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan mansion Uchiha.

Dengan cepat pria itu segera turun dari mobil nya dan segera berlari menuju pintu rumah itu.

'Kalau sampai kau menyakiti nya akan ku bunuh kau!' batin Sasuke mengancam.

Saat Sasuke sudah membuka pintu rumah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

PRANKK

Suara piring pecah yang terjatuh. Karena panik Sasuke segara berlari mengikuti arah suara itu sambil berteriak memanghil Sakura.

"Sakura! diamna kau! apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mencari Sakura.

Dan saat ia sampai di dapur, ia melihat tangan Sakura terluka mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Dan di samping sakura tampak sosok kakak yang paling ia benci, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi berdiri di samping Sakura yang sedang terduduk menahan sakit di tangan nya dengan sebuah pisau dan di sertai tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

Sontak saja Sasuke terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Dan tampa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menerjang Itachi. Sasuke membuang pisau yang ada di taangn Itachi dan menghajar pria itu habis-habisan.

Bugh

Bugh

"SIALAN KAU BAJINGAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRI KU!"

T*B*C

.

.

maaf ya semua... autor nya agak kelamaan update... soal nya autor lagi sibuk di dunia nyata dan lagi ngerjain ff baru he...he...he...

dan jadilah ff ini terlantar he...he...

Semonga chp kali ini ngak mengecewakan ya...

REVIEW please?


	10. Chapter 10

Bugh

Bugh

"BERENGSEK KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Bugh

"Sasuke-sama berhenti!" teriak Sakura menghentikan Sasuke yang hendak memukul Itachi lagi.

Sasuke pun berhenti memukuli Itachi. Dan berbalik menghampiri Sakura, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut dan menyiratkan kehawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ini sakit?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil menyentuh tangan Sakura yang terluka.

Dan Sakura pun hanya bisa mengagukan kepala nya menjawap pertanyaan Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun mengantar Sakura ke kamar mereka. Dan mengobati luka nya.

Lalu ia pun segera kembali ke dapur. Tempat dimana ia meninggal kan Itachi di sana dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, karena pukulan dari Sasuke tadi.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan mu kemari?"tanya Sasuke dingin setelah ia berhasil menguasai emosi nya kembali.

"Aku hanya igin tau kabar 'adik kecil ku' dan calon istri nya. Apa itu salah?" tanya Itachi santai.

"Sayang sekali adik mu tidak ada di sini! Dan kehadiran mu samasekali tidak di inginkan di sini! Jadi, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuh mu!" ucap Sasuke dingin penuh penekanan.

"Hn baiklah kalau itu mau mu aku pergi" ucap Itachi berlalu keluar dari dapur itu.

Tapi, sebelum ia keluar dari dapur, ia menghentikan langkah nya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku harap kau bisa bahagia bersama gadis itu. Dan ku harap kau tidak menyakitinya demi keinginan egois mu itu Sasuke" ucap Itachi yang sekarang sudah benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku di tempat dengan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekosongan.

"Kau pikir gara-gara sipa aku hidup menyedih kan seperti ini hah?!" teriak Sasuke penuh kemarahan membalas ucapan Itachi tadi.

'gara-gara kau hidup ku begitu menyedih kan! Saking menyedihkan nya bahkan aku rela memaksa gadis yang aku cintai untuk melihat ke arah ku seorang. Walaupun aku tau ia menagis sekalipun aku tetap tidak peduli' batin Sasuke meringis.

Sebenarnya kedatangan Itachi ke mansion Uchiha itu murni hanya untuk melihat Sakura. Ia ingin tau siapa gadis yang besok akan di nikahi adik nya itu.

FLASHBACK ON

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Mendengar suara ketokan pintu itu pun Sakura bergegas berjalan dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu itu.

Karena hari ini ia hanya sendirian di rumah, Ayame saat ini sedang ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, dan mungkin ia akan pulang sore.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Sakura setelah membuka kan pintu.

Dari balik pintu itu muncul pria tinggi dan tampan yang agak mirip dengan Sasuke.

Begitulah pikiran pertama Sakura saat pertama kali melihat pria itu.

"Hn aku mencari gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura dimana dia?" tanya pria itu tutup poin.

"Ah saya Haruno Sakura. Ada apa anda mencari saya tuan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Pria itu pun menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Dan kembali menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Hn kau tidak menyuruh tamu mu masuk?" tanya pria itu menyindir.

"Ah maaf. Silahkan masuk tuan" ucap Sakura sopan dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

"Hn" ucap pria itu datar.

'Bahkan sifat dingin nya pun benar-benar mirip Sasuke-sama' batin Sakura.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Duduk berhadap-hadapan di kursi ruang tamu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hn jadi kau, gadis yang akan di nikahi adik ku besok?" tanya Itachi tutup poin.

"Eh adik?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Hn adik ku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Itachi tenang.

"Jadi, anda adalah kakak dari Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn nama ku Uchiha Itachi. Kau bisa memanggil ku Itachi, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku" ucap Itachi menjelaskan.

"Ah aku mengerti Itachi-san" balas sakura.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau menikah dengan adik ku? Aku tau kau adalah gadis yang di beli oleh Sasuke. Dan yang ku dengar, kau juga mencintai Akasuna Sasori teman adik ku. Apa itu benar?" tanya Itachi yang kini mulai serius.

"Itu benar Itachi-san" jawab Sakura sambil menunduk kan kepala nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengan nya? Apa kau ingin menguasai seluruh hartanya dengan menjadi 'istri' nya hn?" tanya Itachi remeh.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar perkataan Itachi. Seolah-olah ia adalah wanita murahan yang hanya mementingkan harta di atas segala-gala nya.

"Kau salah Itachi-san. Aku, mau menikah dengan Sasuke-sama bukan karena harta nya. Aku mau menikah dengan nya karena aku saat ini tengah mengandung anak nya"

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan pria yang tidak aku cintai sementara, pria yang begitu aku cintai berada begitu dekat dengan ku hah?!" balas Sakura dengan mata yang muali berkaca-kaca.

Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kalau saja Sasuke-sama saat itu mau melepaskan ku. Mungkin saat ini aku tidak perlu menikah dengan nya" ucap Sakura sedih.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak gugurkan saja anak itu dan kabur bersama pria Akasuna itu?" tanya Itachi dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu hiks.. Kau pikir aku tega membunuh anak yang tidak berdosa ini hah? Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi anak ini adalah anak ku sendiri hiks.. Aku tidak mungkin setega itu membunuh nya hanya demi keinginan egois ku hiks.." ucap Sakura sesegukan karena kini tangis nya mulai pecah.

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sakura yang menanggis dan kelihatan begitu menderita saat ini.

Sebenar nya sedari tadi Itachi sengaja berkata-kata kejam pada Sakura. Ia ingin tau apakah gadis itu memiliki niat buruk karena mau menikah dengan Sasuke, sementara ia mencintai pria lain.

Tapi ternyata ia salah. Karena disini gadis itu lah yang menjadi korban.

'Hn kau benar-benar kejam Sasuke. Memaksa gadis baik seperti ini untukmencintai mu dengan cara yang licik. Sementara gadis ini mencintai pria lain, dan pria itu adalah teman mu sendiri' batin Itachi prihatin melihat gadis ini menderita karena sifat egois adik nya.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap menikah dengan nya?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya! Aku tidak ingin kelak anak ini akan bernasip sama seperti ku" jawab Sakura tegas setelah berhasil menghentikan tangis nya.

"Hn baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu. Tapi, aku harap apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan pernah meniggal kan Sasuke sendirian" ucap Itachi serius.

"Aku mengerti Itachi-san" jawab Sakura.

"Oh iya aku akan membuatkan mu minuman Itachi-san, tunggu di sini sebentar ya" ucap Sakura sambil berlalu pergi ke arah dapur.

PRANKK

Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar lah suara benda yang pecah dari arah dapur itu.

Karena merasa penasaran dan kawatir, Itachi segera pergi kerah dapur itu. Dan saat ia sampai di sana ia melihat tangan Sakura yang berdarah dan pecahan gelas yang berserakan dan juga tempat sendok dan pisau yang berserakan karena terjatuh.

Karena hal itu Itachi berinisiatif untuk membantu Sakura membereskan sendok dan pisau yang berserakan itu terlebih dahulu.

Dan saat ia akan mengambil pisau yang terakhir dan hendak iya masukan ke tempat pisau yang lain saat itulah Sasuke datang menghajar Itchi. Karena mengira Itachi akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura.

FLASHBACK OFF

Saat ini Sakura tengah mengigat pertemuan nya tadi dengan Itachi tadi.

Sakura merasa hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi itu tidak terlalu baik. Karena tatapan mata Sasuke bigitu menusuk melihat ke arah Itachi.

Padahal tadi itu Itachi hanya berniat membantu Sakura tapi, ia malah di hadiah hi pukulan oleh Sasuke.

"Hah aku tidak mengerti" desah Sakura lelah memikirkan tentang Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah terbang jauh menuju alam mimpi.

Dan tampa ia Sadari, Sasuke sedari tadi terus memperhatikan nya dari balik pintu itu. Setelah kepergian Itachi.

"Kau tidak harus mengerti Sakura. Kau hanya perlu berada di samping ku selamanya itu sudah cukup" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menghampiri Sakura yang tengah tertidur.

Sasuke pun membaringkan diri nya disamping Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Aku mencintai mu" ucap Sasuke pelan Sambil mencium kening Sakura.

-000-

Sementara itu di suatu Bar ternama yang ada di Konoha. Tampak seorang wanita berambut merah tengah berbicara serius dengan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir rendah ke belakang.

"Apa kau sudah menemuai gadis itu?" tanya wanita itu santai sambil meminum minumanya.

"Hn aku sudah menemui nya" jawab pria itu datar.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hari ini dalah hari yang begitu membahagiakan bagi Sasuke karena,hari ini adalah hari di mana ia bisa memiliki gadis itu secara sah di mata hukum.

Begitulah pikir Sasuke. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu kini terlihat murung. Walaupun kini ia tengah memakai gaun yang begitu indah dan wajah nya pun sudah di dandani secantik mungkin namun, tetep saja itu semua tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah nya yang murung.

'Tuhan, apakah ini memang nasip ku? Menikah dengan pria yang tidak aku cintai. Padahal aku sudah menemukan nya tapi, kenapa kenapa kau memisahkan kami' batin Sakura sedih.

"Wah anda begitu cantik nona" puji pelayan yang mendampingi Sakura kagum.

"Terimakasih" jawab Sakura singkat.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan yang lain datang memanggil Sakura untuk segera menuju altar. Karena sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan nya akan segera di mulai. Setelah itu,Sakura segera keluar dari kamar rias nya di iringi pengiring yang mendampingi nya menuju altar. Di ujung altar itu tampak Sasuke yang berdiri menunggu nya dengan Tuxedo hiatam nya, yang membuat nya semakin tampan.

Setelah itu mereka mengucap kan sumpah pernikahan mereka.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang setuju dengan pernikahan ini bicara sekarang Atau diam selama nya" ucap pendeta itu tenang.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU" teriak pria berambut merah berwajah baby face itu dan segera berlari ke arah Sakura, memeluk gadis itu di depan Sasuke dan semua tamu yang ada di gereja itu. Tak ayal perbuatan nekat Sasori ini membuat upacara pernikahan itu menjadi kacau.

"Karena, gadis ini terpaksa menikah dengan pemuda itu. Sebenar nya dia mencintai ku dan kami saling mencintai jadi, pernikahan ini tidak sah!" ucap Sasori lantang.

Membuat suasana di gereja itu semakin tegang. Sasuke yang sedaritadi diam pun kini tampak kesal dan marah pada pemuda itu. Dia ingin sekali menghajar wajah pemuda merah itu sekarang juga.

"Itu semua tidak benar! Sakura mau menikah dengan ku karena ia memang mencintai ku. Kalau kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada nya" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Sakura, kau mencintai ku kan? Sebenarnya kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Uchiha itu kan Sakura? Kau dipaksa oleh nya kan? Katakan Sakura, katakan kalau kau mencintai ku dan pernikahan ini adalah ulah licik Uchiha itu yang memaksa mu" ucap Sasori sambil menguncangkan bahu Sakura.

Sakura terdiam mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu. Memang benar pernikahan ini bukan keinginan nya dan dia masi sangat mencintai Sasori. Rasa nya ia ingin sekali ia berteriak pada semua orang yang ada di gereja ini bahwa ia hanya mencintai Sasori dan bukan Sasuke. Tapi, itu semua tidak akan terjadi, sampai kapan pun itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang tak akan pernah terhujut.

'Maaf' batin Sakurasedih

"Aku emncintai Sasuke. Aku sungguh mencintai nya. Dan, aku menikah dengan nya bukan karena paksaan dari nya, ini semua murni keinginan ku" ucap Sakura tegas.

Walaupun terlihat tenag, sebenar nya saat ini Sakura ingin sekali menagis dan memeluk pria merah itu. Mengatakan pada nya bahwa yang iaucap kan tadi itu bohong. Tapi apa daya semua nya sudah terlambat.  
Sasori pun membelalakkan mata nyamendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia yakin, sangat yakin malah kalau Sakura itu sama sekali tidak mencintai Sasuke tapi, kenapa gadis itu tidak mau mengatakan nya. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Sasori saat mendengar ucapan gadis nya itu.

"Tidak kau pasti bohong Sakura! Tatap mata ku Sakura! Jawab aku apa kau tidak mencintai ku! Jawab aku Sakura!" teriak Sasori sambil menguncang bahu Sakura.

Sakura tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia sudah menguat kan seluruh hati dan perasaan nya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi, kalau ia harus mengucap kan nya sambil menatap wajah pria itu, ia tak bisa.

"Sudah lah Sasori kau sudah dengar sendiri kan kalau Sakura itu benar-benar mencintai ku dan dia samasekali tidak di paksa untuk menikah dengan ku. Jadi, bisakah kau pergi dari sini. Kau sungguh menganggu Sasori" ucap Sasuke sinis.

Sasori tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Tampa kata pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan gereja itu. Meniggalkan gadis nya yang kini telah menjadi milik orang lain. Ia masi tidak terima semua ini harus terjadi pada nya.

'Kenapa kau begitu kejam pada ku Tuhan' batin Sasori.

Sementara itu, sepeninggal Sasori Sakura sudah terisak mengeluarkan seluruh rasa sakit nya dengan menagis. Menagisi kepergian pria itu.

'Maaf kan aku Sasori. Aku masi sangat mencintai mu' batin Sakura menagis.

Sepeninggal Sasori, upacara pernikahan itu pun berjalan lancar. Sekarang mereka pun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

-000-

"Kau tau, dia menikah hari ini. apa kau tidak ingin melihat nya?" tanya Karin pada Itachi yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin di usir oleh Sasuke kalau sampai aku menampak kan wajah ku lagi di hadapan nya. Tapi, aku berharap dia bahagia bersama gadis itu" ucap Itachi tulus.

Karin pun hanya mampu terdiam mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia tak menyangka sampai sekarang pun Itachi masi menyayangi Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sangat membenci nya.

'Benar-benar sosok kakak yang baik' batin Karin.

-000-

Sementara itu, di kediaman Sabaku. Gaara tampak sibuk bercakap-cakap di telpon itu dengan seseorang.

"Hn jadi Sasori datang kesana dan mengacaukan pernikahan itu?" tanya Gaara.

'Benar tuan' jawab orang di sebrang telpon itu.

"Lalu, apa mereka tetap jadi menikah?" tanya Gaara lagi.

'Setelah ganguan dari tuan Sasori, pernikahan mereka pun berjalan lancar samapai akhir tuan' jawab orang itu.

Tampa kata Gaara langsung memutus panggilan nya. Ia tak habispikir Sasori begitu nekat melakukan hal itu. Ia memang berpikir akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasori tapi, ia tidak mau melakukan hal ceroboh yang sia-sia seperti yang Sasori lakukan. Ia berencana akan menghancurkan pernikahan itu sedikit-demi sedikit dari dalam.

"Sebentar lagi permainan ini akan di mulai Uchiha. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga istri mu agar tidak lari meninggalkan mu" ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai licik.

-000-

Malam pun tiba, namun kediaman Uchiha masi ramai oleh tamu yang ingin mengucapkan selamat atas penikahan pemilik Uchiha group itu. Tak sedikit para tamu rekan bisnis Sasuke yang memberikan hadiah pernikahan yang mewah untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda tuan. Istri anda sunguh cantik" ucap rekan bisnis Sasuke sambil memuji kecantikan Sakura.

"Terimakasi" balas Sasuke ramah.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam berlalu, pesta itu pun selesai. Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera pergi ke kamar mereka untuk istirahat. Dan mungkin untuk menikmati malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri.

"Apa kau masi lelah?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Mengigat keadaan gadis itu yang kini tengah hamil muda.

"Saya baik-baik saja Sasuke-sama" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura yang masi bebicara formal dan masi memakai embel-embel sama di belakang nya menjadi agak sedikit geram. Pasal nya mereka kan baru menikah, harus nya Sakura tidak usah memanggil nya 'Sasuke-sama' lagi dan berhenti berbicara formal pada nya. Lalu dengan cepat Sasuek menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin.

"Berhenti bersikapa formal dengan ku! dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil ku Sasuke-kun! kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura atas perintah nya tadi.

"Ha'i Sasuke-sa- ah maksud ku Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura canggung.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar. Padahal dalam hati nya ia sungguh senag karena, gadis itu mau memanggil nya dengan embel-embel 'Kun'. Dan semoga saja gadis itu bisa berhenti bersikap formal dan canggung pada nya, agar ia bisa lebih akrap dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah malam ini kau istirahat saja" printah Sasuke.

"Ha'i Oyasumi Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil merebahkan diri nya tidur di samping Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam karena, ini pertamakali nya ada seseorang yang mengucap kan selamat tidur pada nya setelah kematian kedua orang tua nya.

"Hn oyasumi Sakura" balas Sasuke sambil tidur memeluk Sakura.

Semoga, dia akan selalu bersama mu sampai maut memisah kan kalian nanti. Setidak nya bukan manusia lah yang memisah kan kalian. Seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan pada nya dan Sasori kini eh Sasuke.

T*B*C

REVIEW please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashback on**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks.. Obaasan... Ojisan..."tangis seorang gadis , berambut pink itu sambil memeluk mayat Obaasan dan Ojisan nya yang sudah meninggal.

Orang-orang yang hadir di acara pemakaman itu pun hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan iba, sambil mencoba menenagkan gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Hiks... kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku! Hiks~"

"Obaasan... Ojisan.. bangun! Jangan tinggal kan aku.. hiks~" teriak gadis itu sesegukan

Di belakang gadis itu, tampak seorang pemuda berwajah baby face memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan menenagkan nya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sakura, kau tidak ingin kan Obaasan dan Ojisan mu sedih melihat kau menagis seperti ini? Nanti kalau kau tidak berhenti menagis, mereka tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang" bisik pemuda itu lembut, sambil memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Tapi—"

"sesssh apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di samping mu Jadi kau jangan menagis lagi ya Sakura" bisik pemuda itu di telinga si gadis musim semi.

"Sasori-kun janji tidak akan meninngal kan ku? Hiks" tanya gadis itu sambil masi terisak pelan.

"Aku janji" balas pemuda itu mantap sambil memeluk erat tubuh si gadis.

Sambil terus mengumbar janji nya pada si gadis musim semi, si pria tidak tau bahwa hari ini lah yang akan menentukan nasip mereka selanjut nya. Karena hari ini lah, si gadis akan pergi jauh meniggal kan nya sampai si pemuda pun kelak tidak akan mampu menepati janji nya.

.

**.**

**Flashback off**

.

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**My geisha is my love **** Uchiha Lizzy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke membawa sakura ke Dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa keadaan calon anak mereka.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke melihat seorang Dokter berambut pirang yang tadi memeriksa istri nya keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan itu.

"Bagaimana? " tanya Sasuke datar pada Tsunade, Dokter yang telah selesai memeriksa keadaan kandungan Sakura.

"Ikut aku" ucap Tsunade tak kalah datar.

Sasuke pun hanya diam dan mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang.

"Bayi nya sehat, istri mu hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup dan menjaga pola makan nya agar nutrisi bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan nya cukup" jawab Tsunade menjelas kan.

"hn" balas Sasuke datar.

"Cih kau sama sekali tidak berubah bocah" ucap Tsunade melihat tingkah dingin dan irit bicara Uchiha yang ada di hadapan nya ini. Tsunade adalah sahabat dari Uchiha Mikoto ibu Sasuke, jadi tidak heran Tsunade terlihat begitu mengenal Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke adalah sahabat dekat dari keponakan nya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah ku dengar, kau membeli seorang gadis dari tempat pelacuran dan menikahi nya apa itu benar?" tanya Tsunade tenag, jangan heran dia tau berita ini dari mana, sipa lagi kalau bukan mulut ember Naruto lah yang menyebabkan berita ini sampai ke telingga Tsunade.

"Hn seperti yang kau lihat, perempuan yang tadi kau periksa itu lah perempuan yang aku beli di tempat pelacuran itu" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Wah kau cukup berani ya bocah, menikahi perempuan seperti itu. Apa kau tidak khawatir oarang-orang dan rekan bisnis mu akan mengatai mu tidak bermoral karena menikahi seorang **pelacur** eeh?" tanya Tsunade sambil menekan kan kata pelacur di kalimat nya.

"Hn sayang nya hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui bahwa aku menikahi seorang pelacur" jawab Sasuke datar menaggapi pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Oh benarkah? Ah dan yang aku dengar perempuan itu adalah kekasih **sahabat mu **kan bocah? Ah kalau tidak salah nama nya Akasuna Sasori apa itu benar bocah?" tanya Tsunade.

"Cih itu bukan urusan mu" jawab sasuke sinis menangapi pertanyaan Tsunade yang tidak penting, menurut nya.

Mengabai kan perkataan Sasuke, Tsunade pun kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Ah dan yang ku dengar lagi, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak mencintai mu! dia masi mencintai Sasori dan karena kau tidak rela membiarkan perempuan itu kembali pada Sasori kau sengaja menghamili nya, membuat perempuan itu mengandung benih mu kemudian kau tekan dia kau paksa dia agar bersedia menikah dengan mu dengan alasan bayi yang ada di perut nya itu kan bocah?" tanya Tsunade tak kalah sinis.

Untuk sesaat sasuke agak terkejut karena Tsunade mengetahui semua nya, ya semua nya! semua yang pria itu sembunyikan yang bahkan Naruto pun tak tau sampai sejauh ini. Sebenar nya dari mana Tsunade tau tentang semua ini? Sasuke pun menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Yang membuat semua yang melihat nya akan berlari ketakutan tapi, sayang itu tak berlaku bagi Tsunade.

"Kau tidak perlu menatap ku seperti itu bocah, itu hal mudah bagi ku untuk mengetahui masalah yang sedang di hadapi oleh anak dari sahabat ku yang manis ini" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum manis yang di buat-buat ke arah Sasuke.

"Cih berheti memanggil ku **bocah**!" decih Sasuke kesal.

"Hahh aku sedikit kasihan pada perempuan itu dia harus menikah dengan laki-laki licik dan egois seperti dirimu hingga harus rela berpisah dengan pria yang dia cintai" desah Tsunade memikir kan perempuan itu.

"Ah aku lupa, kudengar si Sabaku itu juga mengiginkan gadis itu kan?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade itu pun hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke, dia hanya diam mendengarkan pertanyaan itu tampa mau menjawab.

"Ah pantas saja kau sampai memakai cara kotor untuk mendapatkan nya, karena saingan mu cukup berat ya kan bocah? Kalian semua terlihat seperti Pedofil bagi ku karena mati-matian memperebutkan perempuan berumur 16 tahun di umur kalian yang sekarang ini Ha...ha..ha.." ucap Tsunade tertawa lebar yang membuat Sasuke risih.

"Ha...ha...ha.. Dasar om om tua taktau diri ha..ha.." ucap Tsunade tertawa semakin keras.

Perkataan Tsunade yang tadi itu sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arah nya karena telah berani mengatai nya Pedofil dan apa itu om om tua tak tau diri!? Cih walau pun jarak Sasuke dan Sakura itu rumayan jauh tapi, pria itu merasa ia masi tampan dan cocok bersanding dengan Sakura. (Cih dasar kepedean# BUGHH)

"Tapi"

Ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang serius, yang mau tak mau Sasuke pun mulai mendengar nya dengan serius apa yang akan di katakan wanita itu kali ini.

"Ku harap kau atau siapapun tidak membuat perempuan itu tertekan dan setres karena, itu bisa mempengaruhi kandungan nya" ucap Tsunade serius.

"Kau cukup berani untuk menghamili perempuan yang masi berumur 16 tahun itu untunk mengandung benih mu Sasuke, karena ada kemungkinan perempuan itu masi belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu di usia nya yang masi sangat muda ini jadi, ku harap kau bisa menjaga nya dengan baik" ucap Tsunade serius.

"Hn aku mengerti, kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan menjaga anak dan istri ku dengan baik" ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

Tsunade cukup terkejut ats ucapan Sasuke, ia tak menyangka bocah tengil yang dulu di kenal nya kini telah berubah menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Dari tadi Tsunade memang sengaja memancing Sasuke dengan pertanyaan tadi untuk membuktikan apa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu atau hanya sekedar rasa egois tak mau kalah sesat untuk memperebut kan perempuan itu tapi, ternyata ia salah nyata nya Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tulus mencintai perempuan itu.

"Wah.. kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang dewasa ya bocah, baiklah sebaik nya kau dan istri mu itu segera pulang karena aku masi memiliki banyak pasien yang harus ku periksa" usir Tsunade.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendelik kesal melihat kelakuan seenak nya sahabat ibu nya itu 'Cih dasar nenek peot menyebalkan! Kalau bukan gara-gara kau yang menahanku dengan pertanyaan bodoh mu itu aku sudah pulang dari tadi!' teriak iner Sauke kesal.

"Aku dengar itu bocah" ucap Tsunade menimpali iner Sasuke.

"Cih"

Setelah itu tampa mengucapkan apa-apa Sasuke langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan bergegas untuk menjemput istri nya pulang.

'Anak bungsu mu ternyata sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang Mikoto, ku harap ia tak mendapat kan banyak masalah karena telah jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu dan ku harap perempuan itu bisa menerima Sasuke dan belajar untuk mencintai nya' batin Tsunade sambil memandag pungung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

.

**.**

**.**

Di lain sisi seorang pria berambut merah bertato 'Ai' di kening nya kini tengah sibuk memandagi foto gadis kecil manis berambut pink itu.

**Gaara Pov :**

'Aku merindukan mu sayang, kapan kau akan menjadi milik ku? Aku sungguh mencintai mu sayang. Bagaimana pun cara nya dan apapun yang harus ku korban kan aku tak peduli! Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan sahabat ku demi diri mu aku tak peduli! Yang aku pedulikan hanya dirimu'

'Kau lah yang memberi hidup ku yang suram ini cahaya, tampa dirimu hidup ku ini terasa kelam bagi ku, aku bertahan hidup di dunia ini hanya untuk mu Cherry' batin Gaara sedih sambil mengenag gadis itu, mengenal awal pertemuan mereka hingga Gaara tak mampu melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona sang gadis musim semi.

Gaara kembali teringat akan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang memper temukan nya dengan gadis musim semi itu untuk yang pertama kali nya. Kejadian dimana ia sempat menganggap dirinya aneh dan memiliki kelainan karena telah jatuh cinta pada gadis berusia 12 tahun.

**Flashback on **

**4 tahun yang lalu**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, pria bertato 'Ai' di kening nya itu berencana untuk jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi desa Suna, untuk sekedar menenagkan pikiran nya sejenak dari masalah tentang orangtua nya, perusahaan, saudara nya yang bermasalah dan semua masalah yang membuat nya pusing akhir-akhir ini.

Bagaimana tidak pusing? Beberapa minggu yang lalu kedua orangtua nya dikabarkan meniggal karena kecelakaan dan semenjak itu perusahaan 'Sabaku group' terancam bangkrut. Karena ada nya orang dalam yang berkhiyanat membocorkan rahasia perusahaan pada perusahaan lain, sehingga membuat saham perusahaan nya turun derastis dan terancam bangkrut.

Begitu pula dengan kedua saudara nya yang bermasalah itu, siapalagi kalau bukan Temari dan Kankuro! Kelakuan mereka berdua sunguh tak mencerminkan diri mereka sebagai seorang **kakak yang baik **bagi pria berambut merah itu.

Kankuro beberapa hari yang lalu setelah orangtua mereka meninggal, ia di tangkap oleh polisi atas tuduhan penyalah gunaan obat-obatan terlarang dan juga sebagai pengedar.

Sedangkan Temari terlibat pergaulan bebas dan kabur pergi entah kemana bersama seorang lelaki aneh dengan wajah penuh princingan.

Dan kini tinggal lah ia sendiri, mengurusi maslah perushaan bangkrut itu sendirian.

Sebenar nya ia sudah leleha dengan semua ini, ia berencana ingin mengakhiri semua ini dan akan menetap di Suna, tampa perlu kembali ke Konoha untuk mengurus perusahaan yang terancam bangkrut itu.

Karena terus berjalan sambil melamun, pria itu tak sadar ada seorang gadis kecil yang berlari kencang ke arah nya sehingga gadis itu menabrak nya dengan keras dan gadis itu jatuh tepat di pangkuan nya.

"Agrrh kau! Apa kau tidak punya mata hah!" teriak pria itu memarahi gadis berambut pink yang jatuh di pangkuan nya.

Dan gadis itu pun hanya bisa menunduk tampa berani menatap mata orang yang meneriaki nya tadi, gadis itu ketakutan mendengar suara pria yang membentak nya tadi.

"Ano maaf kan saya tuan, saya tidak sengaja" ucap gadis itu dengan kepala yang masi menunduk ketakutan.

Pria berambut merah itu geram melihat gadis itu berbicara sambil menunduk tampa mau melihat wajah nya! merasa tersinggung, dengan geram ia lalu menarik dagu gadis itu agar mau menatap wajah nya dan meminta maaf pada nya dengan cara yang sopan! Begitulah pikir nya.

Tapi

Saat menatap wajah gadis itu, untuk sesaat pria itu terpesona akan keindahan dan kecantikan rupa gadis itu. Ia merasa tak bisa mengalihkan pandagan nya dari wajah cantik dan manis itu, walau pun gadis itu terlihat ketakutan menatap nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang memerah menahan tangis tapi, itu semua membuat peria itu semakin terpesona pada gadis kecil itu.

'Gadis ini begitu cantik dan manis, ini pertama kali nya aku melihat gadis secantik ini! Walaupun ia terlihat menahan tangis ketakutan tapi, ia terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan di mataku' batin pria itu terpesona pada gadis itu.

"Maaf tuan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang ketakutan, karena pria itu sedari tadi menatap nya dengan tatapan yang aneh dan menakut kan? menurut nya.

"Hn siapa nama mu?" tanya pria dengan nada lembut, yang membuat gadis yang di hadapan nya ini terkejut.

Bagai mana gadis itu tidk terkejut? Tadi pria ini seenak nya saja marah dan membentak gadis itu tapi sekarang, pria itu malah menayai nama nya dengan nada yang err lembut?

"Na- nama saya Haruno Sakura tuan, saya minta maaf karena telah menabrak anda dan membuat anda terjatuh" ucap gadis itu memohon maaf pada pria itu.

Dan pria itu pun hanya diam mendengar kan permohonan maaf dari gadis yang bernama 'Haruno Sakura' itu.

"Ka- kalau bigitu saya permisi tuan" ucap Sakura sambil berdiri namun, saat kaki nya melangkah rasa nya pergelangan kaki nya terkilir dan membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk kembali.

"Ah.." erang Sakura merintih kesakitan sambil menyentuh pergelangan kaki nya yang terkilir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu lembut.

"Ano seperti nya kaki saya terkilir tu—"

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara kau bisa memanggil ku Gaara" terang Gaara memperkenal kan diri nya.

"Hn sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan kaki yang seperti itu" ucap Gaara sambil memperhatikan pergelagan kaki Sakura yang terlihat bengkak membiru.

"Aku akan menggendong mu sampai rumah ayo naik" ucap Gaara sambil membelakangi sakura menyuruh gadis itu agar naik ke punggung nya.

"Ta- tapi tu—"

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku **Gaara! **Dan aku tak menerima penolakan gadis kecil!" ucap Gaara dingin.

Karena merasa tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Sakura pun naik ke atas punggung Gaara yang menggendong nya sampai tiba di rumah nya.

"Terima kasi banyak Gaara-san" ucap Sakura tulus sambil menunduk kan kepala nya.

"Hn" jawab Gaara dingin.

"Apa kau tinggal disini sendirian? Dimana orangtua mu?" tanya Gaara khawatir melihat rumah Sakura kosong.

"Ah saya tinggal sendiri Gaara-san, dulu saya tinggal bersama Paman dan Bibi saya di sini tapi, dua tahun yang lau mereka meninggal dan saya tidak tau orang tua saya dimana" ucap Sakura sedih mengigat tentang Paman dan Bibi nya yang begitu baik hati pada nya.

"Maaf" ucap Gaara tak enak karena telah mengungkit kenangan sedih gadis itu.

"ah tak apa Gaara-san" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Yang membuat Gaara merona.

"Berapa umur mu apa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah umur saya 12 tahun Gaara san, saya tidak sekolah karena tidak ada yang membiyayai saya untuk sekolah" jawab Sakura jujur.

"Apa 12 tahun? Dan kau sama sekali tidak sekolah?!" teriak Gaara tak percaya.

Bagai mana tidak! ia pikir gadis itu sudah berumur 15 atau 16 tahun, karena betuk fisik nya yang cukup tinggi.

Dan lagi ia sempat terpesona dan berdebar hanya karena **gadis kecil **itu! itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sakbaku Gaara yang terkenal dingin dan selalu di puja wanita ini terpesona pada gadis kecil ini!

'Bodoh! Kenapa tadi aku sempat berdebar karena gadis kecil ini! Cih aku terlihat seperti om om tua PEDOFIL yang tepesona pada anak kecil! Agrrhh Ini memalukan!' erang iner Gaara frustasi.

"Tapi, Bibi Anko bilang ia akan mengadopsi ku dan menyekolah kan ku" ucap Sakura ceria teringat perkataan Anko, wanita yang akan mengadopsi nya.

"Anko? Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Dia adalah kerabat jauh Bibi ku Gaara-san, dia bilang karena aku tinggal sendiri jadi ia akan merawat ku menggantikan Paman dan Bibi ku yang telah tiada" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dan lagi-lagi membuat Gaara merona.

"kalau Gaara-san sendiri? Umur mu berapa?" tanya Sakura memecah lamunan Gaara.

"Ah umur ku 22 tahun" jawab Gaara.

"Hah? Ternyata Gaara-san jauh lebih tua dari ku! Harus nya aku memanggil mu Oji—"

"Jangan pernah memanggil ku **Ojisan** Sakura" geram Gaara tak suka jika gadis itu memanggil nya **Ojisan**! Hello dia kan masi muda dan tampan. (Cih dasar om om tua tak tau diri# BUGHH)

"Ah baiklah Gaara-san" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tak enak pada Gaara.

Setelah itu mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita sampai sore menjelang. Saat Gaara menghabiskan waktu bercerita bersama Sakura, hati nya terasa menghangat saat melihat senyum Sakura.

Ia tak ingin melihat gadis itu sedih, ia ingin melindungi senyum itu! Untuk partamakali nya seorang Sabaku Gaara jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan! Dan perempuan itu adalah gadis berumur 12 tahun yang umur nya jauh di bawah nya.

Setelah itu Gaara pun pamit pulag pada Sakura dan untuk pertama kali nya seorang Sabaku Gaara berpikir akan mulai mencoba membagun kembali prusahaan itu, ia berjanji tidak akan melarikan diri lagi!

Karena sekarang ia telah menemukan **malaikat kecil nya** maliakat, yang memberi hidup nya yang suram ini cahaya! Ia berjanji ia akan membangun prusahaan itu kembali dan akan membawa Sakura untuk hidup bersama nya.

Ia tidak ingin hidup gadis itu menderita ia tak ingin gadis itu kesusahan, karena itu lah ia memerlukan **uang** untuk menjamin kesejahteraan gadis itu nanti nya.

Dan cara satu-satu nya agar di bisa mendapat kan uang adalah dengan membangun perusahaan itu kembali dan berhenti terpuruk!

**.**

**.**

**Flashback off**

**Gaara Pov **

**.**

"Andai saja waktu itu aku tak bertemu dengan mu, pasti sekarang aku masi terpuruk, menjadi gelandangan dan akhirnya gila"

"Ah aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mu sayang" desah Gaara sambil memeluk erat foto gadis pink yang ada di pelukan nya itu.

**.**

**End Gaara Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T*B*C **

**Maaf untuk katerlambatan update nya ya... mina! _**

**Dan maaf saya belum sempat balas REVIEW dari kalian semua!**

**Udah gitu kemaren2 chp yg saya update itu kependekan semua ya ha...ha...**

**Tapi sekarang saya akan berusaha panjangin words nya di setiap chp yg bakalan saya update**

**PS: Sekedar informasi di sini Gaara dan Sasuke berumur 26 tahun dan Sasori 28 tahun**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**


End file.
